1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a diode with electrodes and case assembled without soldering or crimping and a rectifier bridge made with such diodes.
2. Discussion of the Background
Besides batteries and commutator dc generators, direct current can also be supplied by rectifier alternators or by rectifier transformers from an alternating current source. These rectifier alternators and rectifier transformers comprise one or more rectifier bridges which convert the alternating current at the input into direct or rectified current at the output. A rectifier bridge consists of a certain number of diodes whose operation generates heat losses which require an effective heat dissipation to avoid any harmful elevation of temperature. The known marketed diodes are generally individually enclosed in standard hermetic cases that protect them from all outside attacks of mechanical, chemical or electrical origin. In their use, these known diodes are generally combined with heat sinks of good heat conductive material fastened to their protective cases to increase their surface of heat exchange with the environment or with a convection of cooling fluid and to carry away effectively the heat generated by their heat losses during their operation. To the volumes and weights of the cases of these known diodes are also added the volume and weight of their heat sinks so that a rectifier bridge made with these known diodes is relatively bulky and heavy. Such a rectifier bridge cannot be recommended for certain equipment such as, for example, aircraft equipment where a reduced size and a light weight are generally required.
Moreover, to assure a better reliability of the operation, supercapacity diodes, i.e., diodes that function not at their nominal current but at a value less than this current are often selected to constitute the rectifier bridge. Further, heat sinks corresponding to the nominal power of these diodes are generally combined with the latter. These superpowerful diodes with their combined heat sinks are normally bulkier and heavier than normal capacity diodes equipped with their heat sinks. As a result, rectifier bridges made with these superpowerful diodes are relatively bulky and heavy.
Further, the known diodes are relatively costly, since the assembly of their electrodes and metal or metalloceramic cases, by soldering and crimping, often resort to complex processes and generally expensive tools.